


The Truth of the Heart

by ndk1993



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, basically what I want s10 to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndk1993/pseuds/ndk1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a demon now thanks to the first blade. How is this going to work out now that the Righteous Man has truly fallen?</p><p>Basically what I want from S10. There are no bad guys. No fighting evil. Just them in the bunker figuring things out. I guess it's a bit "Weekend at Bobby's" but with the guys. </p><p>This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me. Rated explicit for stuff to come later. :)</p><p>Edited 1 June 2014! The later parts make sense now. Promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We always have.

Dean was a demon now. It was everything that he had feared since he sold his soul for Sam those few years ago. It was strange for him; he still felt like himself but he also had the intense need to kill. Death and pain was all that Dean thirsted for right now, that and to see his brother and Cas again. His love for Sam and Cas was the only human part of Dean left. Dean walked out his room, Crowley had left shortly after Dean woke, to find Sam. He was still trying to summon the King of Hell. The demon smiled. He was never going to let himself lose his last bit of humanity.

“Hey Sammy.” Sam shot up and turned to face the demon that was his brother. The hunter ran to his brother and hugged him close.

“Dean, how are you alive?” The demon broke the embrace and smiled while tears began to slide down his cheeks. He closed his eyes... Beautiful green was replaced by the dark abyss that was the loss of humanity. Sam stepped back but smiled. “We’ll figure it out.” The hunter hugged the demon and they knew that they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a really short chapter but I promise that they all won't be like this. I just kind of got this idea while discussing the show in general with a friend after the finale. I hope you like what little there is so far. :)


	2. Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Dean became a demon. Sam feels that it's time they let Cas know what's going on.

“Dean, don’t you think that it’s time to call Cas?” It had been a week since Dean died and became a demon. They were sitting in the war room of the bunker and Sam decided that they needed to start figuring this out. “I know that it’s new but he’s your best friend and our family. He should know what’s going on and be here to help.” The demon sighed. He knew that he needed to tell Cas but he also knew that Cas would hate him now.

“I just don’t want him to come down here and turn his back on me...” Sam shook his head and chuckled.

“Dude, he has done any and everything for you. I highly doubt that he’s gonna leave you. Like he said, you two ‘share a more profound bond.’” Dean smiled but it never met his eyes. He had always known what Cas had done for him but it never truly hit him. He didn’t want to make his angel give up more for him than he already had. And yeah, maybe Dean thought of Cas as _his_ angel, his _guardian_ angel. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had always been so much more than just an angel. He had become Dean’s best friend and his family. People had always joked about how they were boyfriends and it never bothered Dean. He loved Cas. He wasn’t quite sure what kind of love it was but he knew that he did love that weird, dorky dude.

“Can we wait a few more days? I just need to prepare for the worst. I know I’m usually all guns blazin’ but... I don’t know. Having to tell your angel best friend that, ‘oops! I’m a demon because your dick of a brother killed me but this damn evil brand needed to keep me alive!’ is a lot harder and not something I was ever prepared for...” Sam sighed and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“Yeah, we can wait a few more days but not too much longer. Okay?” Dean nodded and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a very good writer and the fact that so many of you read the first tiny bit makes me feel amazing! Thank you so much! It truly means the world to me. 
> 
> I'll probably spit out a few more chapters today. :) All my love!


	3. I did not leave you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean prays.

It had been two days since Sam and Dean talked about telling Cas what had happened. Dean decided that it was time. He was sitting on his bed when he decided to pray.

“Hey, Cas. It’s-uh-it’s Dean. I really need-” the demon heard that familiar rustling sound that meant an angel was there and he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He didn’t want to see what this was going to do to Cas: he couldn’t bear to see the disappointment and disgust that he knew would be there.

“Dean?” the angel’s eyes began to fill with tears. He couldn’t believe that Dean was alive. The angel also saw what Dean was now and he couldn’t care less. Dean, his Dean, was alive and that was all that mattered. “Dean, look at me, please.” The demon opened his eyes as a tear began to fall and Cas knelt before his Righteous Man.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” the angel ran his thumb over the demon’s cheek. “I didn’t... I didn’t know. It just happened and I wish it didn’t. I know that you can’t-” the angel hushed the demon.

“Dean Winchester, I will never leave you. If this is the only way that I can have you then so be it. I have and will always love you no matter the circumstances.” Their eyes finally met and Dean knew that what he heard was true. This angel, _his_ angel, loved him even as a demon.

“I love you too, Cas,” the demon truly smiled, it was small but it was real. Cas kissed Dean’s forehead and hugged him close. Dean cried, it was his usual silent tears, and nuzzled into Cas’ neck. There was so much that they needed to talk about but right in that moment, all they needed was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise sexy times will happen soon! I just don't want to rush it. We have waited almost six years, what's a few more chapters right?


	4. Nothin' but ghosts with an ego.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a first. 
> 
> Immediately following the last chapter. :)

Dean and Cas happened to both be supernatural beings that had some humanity. While Cas was gaining more each day, Dean feared that he’d lose what little he had left. The angel had held Dean for what seemed like hours. His knees were beginning to hurt so he broke the embrace only long enough to sit on Dean’s bed.

“Dean,” the demon kept staring at the floor, “what do you need? Anything that I can give you, I shall.” Dean smiled at this, that was what Cas did: he gave Dean whatever he wanted, no matter the cost.

“You know that you’ve always done that, right? You’ve always somehow put me first. Even when you were bat shit nuts, I was your priority. I don’t get it. I never have, to be honest. I’m not worth it, Cas. When I was dying, I told Sam that, ‘it was better this way.’ I meant it. I don’t want to be this thing, Cas. I wasn’t good enough for you before and now...” The demon couldn’t say it; he was never one for talking about his feelings and right now, talking about this was painful.

“You’re a demon, Dean. I should hate your very existence but you know that I never could. Your soul is blackened now, yes, but it will remain the most beautiful sight that will ever exist.” Cas knew that Dean wouldn’t believe him but he needed him to. The angel lifted the demon’s chin so that they were eye to eye, “I know that you feel broken and disgusted by what you are now but here’s the problem with that, Dean: you can’t be fixed because you’re not broken. Sam and I will always love you. You will always be his older brother, his protector, and my best friend, the one that I love more than any other. I’m going to take you warts and all.” The demon chuckled at that last bit.

“You knowin’ all these pop culture references is really freakin’ me out.” Cas smiled and kissed the demon’s forehead.

“I know, Dean. It’s strange to me as well.” The demon wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck and looked into the pools of blue, searching for permission. The angel smiled and leaned closer to Dean. Their lips brushed ever so lightly and Dean knew that this was all that he could ever need. He just wished that it hadn’t taken so damn long for it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this! I have tomorrow off so, I will be writing like a fiend! Thank you so much for reading! Feel free, but not obligated, to leave comments or kudos! All my love!


	5. Took you long enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moose and a certain monarch have a chat. 
> 
> (This is happening while the last two chapters are occurring.)

Sam was sitting in the war room when Crowley appeared. The hunter didn’t know if the sight of the King of Hell made him angry or disgusted. To be frank, it was probably both. This mountain of dicks had persuaded Dean to take the Mark to begin with. To Sam, the ones to blame were this piece of shit and that winged dick that had killed Dean. Sam merely rolled his eyes at Crowley’s sudden appearance.

“Moose: I know that, right now, you’re probably extremely cross with me but I assure you that this is not what I wanted.” Sam scoffed. No, now, he was beyond pissed. Killing Crowley sounded like the best plan in all of time itself.

“You think that I’m _mad_ at you? No, I was _mad_ at you when we first met then, I was  _angry_ with you the next few years. Now, right now, I’m so beyond fucking pissed at you. For Dean’s sake, I won’t try to kill you right now. I may hate everything that you are but you’re the only demon that will talk to us and give straight answers.” The King was honestly hurt by the words. Yes, he had screwed the Winchesters over several times in the last few years but he had honestly grown to care about them. Besides, everyone was afraid of the Winchesters and Crowley loved being able to say that they were his friends. 

“Sam, I didn’t know. Everything I knew about Cain was all legends. No one of us knew the truth. I had heard that this could happen but I honestly didn’t know if it was true. You and your brother do mean something to me.” Sam went to say something sarcastic and rude but Crowley raised his hands in defense and sat across from the hunter. “I know that in the past, I have truly fucked you two but that’s just in my nature. You could’ve killed me a long time ago but have you? Once Dean killed Abbadon, why didn’t you kill me, huh? It’s because you care. I know that you don’t exactly enjoy me but you have to admit that you’d be more than a little upset if I was dead. After everything that we’ve been through together, you can’t say that your heart doesn’t flutter with a tiny hint of joy when you know that I’m still terrorizing others.” The hunter shook his head, he didn’t want to admit it but he was right. Both Winchesters hated Crowley but they didn’t know what they would do without him. 

“You’re useful that’s all.” The demon sighed, they really needed to talk this out and now because they were really stuck together now. 

“I came to tell you that your brother doesn’t belong to Hell. I will not be his King. Squirrel is a free agent _and_ my friend so, I will do anything I can to help him and you. Sam, I don’t want this for Dean but it’s the only way you can have him right now. If he’s not a demon, that Mark is going to kill him. I know how much you love your brother and we will find a way to make this work. Yes, I said _we_ because I am at your service. You don’t have to believe me but I will prove it to you. We don’t have any other options, mate. Something we do have to do is save Cas. His Grace is going to make him burn out and I mean that literally. We either need to replenish it or get it out of him. That is our main problem right now. Squirrel is nothing without that lost puppy and I will not let that be taken from him.” Sam hated Crowley, that was the truth but Sam wasn’t about to lose his one hope of keeping Dean from going completely darkside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little convo! We'll be heading back to Dean's room in the next chapter! All my love! <3


	6. In Paradise all is forgiven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean finally air some things out.

After all this time, they had kissed. It was soft and slow. This was what Dean had been waiting for his entire life. Yes, he had loved Cassie and Lisa but his love for Cas was a love that was so much more. It didn’t make Dean gay, it didn’t make him anything. His love for Cas is what made Dean, Dean. He knew that he had loved him for almost as long as they had known each other but he never knew what it was. It wasn’t until he was dying in Sam’s arms that it hit him. He wanted the last thing he saw to be Sam and Cas, telling him that they loved him and it was okay for him to die. The demon broke the kiss and rested his forehead against his angel’s.

“Cas... In Purgatory when you let go, my world ended. When the Leviathans killed you, I couldn’t go on. When I saw Lucifer kill you, I broke. When I heard that you exploded at Chuck’s, I wanted to give up. I’ve lost you so many times that I know if I lost you again, I’d die of a broken heart. Even with this Mark, I’d die without you.” The demon sighed. They had almost six years together and there was so much that they needed to say.

“When we were in the crypt and I was beating you, that wasn’t me.” Dean went to hush the angel but Cas had to tell him what happened. “Naomi had me kill thousands of fake Deans... At first, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t hurt you but she kept brainwashing me and then by the time she made it end, I had killed the fake you without a thought. That wasn’t me, Dean. I would never have hurt you or Samandriel... That was her.” Tears began to slip down the angel’s cheeks. “When I was taken from you because we were getting too close, they used fake Deans to torture me... That was what broke me and I surrendered to Heaven’s power. You have been my weakness since I first saw you in Hell.” Dean laid his head on the angel’s shoulder as he felt arms wrap around him.

“My mom always said that angels were watching over me. I remember that about her, I remember everything about her. Do you think that she’d be happy if she knew that she was right?” Cas chuckled and kissed the demon’s hair.

“I know that she’d be happy to know that her children mean a great deal to God and the entire Host of Heaven.” Dean smiled into Cas’ neck. He had never felt this safe and loved since before his mom died.

“I wish you could’ve met her, she would’ve loved you, man. You remind me of her, I think that’s why I like you so much.” Cas smiled.

“No, it’s why you _love_ me so much.” The demon chuckled and nodded. “I’m sorry for everything, Dean. All the times that I betrayed you or lied to you. I just wanted to do what was right. I guess the only thing that I know I got right was when I saved you from Hell.” Dean sat up and looked into the pools of blue: he saw regret, pain but still so much love.

“You’ve done so much more than just that. You saved Sammy, Bobby, Kevin, and hell even Meg so many times. You saved people we will never know the names of. You saved yourself. You, Castiel, have done way more good than any amount of wrongs you think you have done. I’m not saying you’ve been an angel,” this was said with a cheesy wink, “but, you’re the best out of all of ‘em. I said it once, I’ll say it as many times as I have to: ‘I want you, cursed or not.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes. The next chapter brings what we have all pined for. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! All my love!


	7. We had an appointment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have another first. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I really have never written smut before. Hell, before this, I hadn't written a fic before. I completely apologize in advance if it is completely wretched... Please don't hate me...

The demon and angel were laying on the bed now, on their sides facing each other. Sam had knocked on the door a while before to check on Dean. The hunter and the angel shared a hug. Sam also hugged his brother and said that’d if they needed him he was going on a food run. They had been asking about different times that they been left without answers from the other and finally getting what they needed to hear. They finally had they answers they probably should have had in the situations. Cas decided that he wanted to know more about his Righteous Man.

“I know all about what you did in Hell, Dean, but can you honestly still say that you don’t deserve to be saved? After everything that you have done for humanity, do you really still feel undeserving?” The demon closed his eyes and sighed.

“Cas, I know that I don’t deserve to be saved. I have done nothing but fail and now... This is the great failure in my book. I’m a demon, Cas. I am the thing that I hate most. I am the thing that took my mom, my dad, Ellen, Jo, Sammy’s girlfriend, and so many people that I love away. Demons have been destroying my life since Sammy was six months old. The Mark won’t let me die but that’s all I want right now. I am the worst thing I could ever imagine. Every breath that I take disgusts me. But, you’re right, I’m not broken. Something that was never put together can’t break.” Tears slid out of the demon’s closed eyes. The angel cupped his love’s cheek and scooted closer to him.

“I love you,” the angel’s thumb ran over Dean’s cheek bone. “Nothing will ever change that.” Dean tried to slip out of the angel’s hold, moving to his back but Cas followed, straddling the demon’s thighs. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” Cas shrugged off his trench coat and threw it onto the floor.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Taking off my clothes,” Cas deadpanned. The demon’s eyes shot open.

“Cas, why are you taking off your clothes?” Dean’s voice shook a little with nerves.

“Because, I’m going to make love to you and by the time that we are finished, you will know how much I truly love you.” Dean scoffed and Cas only smirked as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“Cas, we really can’t,” the demon put his hand over Cas’ to stop him from going further.

“Why, Dean? Because you’re a demon and I’m barely an angel?” The demon shrugged in agreement. “Well, that’s just stupid. We’ve done nothing but go with the plans of others and followed the rules, mostly. Do you not want to?” The pain behind Cas’ eyes broke Dean’s heart. The demon sat up and wrapped his hands around the small of the angel’s back.

“There is nothing I want more but Cas-” The angel kissed Dean, it wasn’t like the kissing from before, it was heated, there was a purpose to it and it took Dean’s breath away. Cas raked his fingers through the demon’s hair, tugging lightly causing Dean to moan and giving Cas the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue past those perfect lips. Cas moved from Dean’s mouth to his cheek then jaw and finally, his neck. He found a sweet spot right below Dean’s right ear, bit ever so lightly. Dean’s hand reached for the buttons of Cas’ shirt, they were trembling. Cas felt the nervousness from Dean so, he sat up and just ripped his shirt open. Buttons flew all over the room. One even hit Dean’s forehead, causing them both to laugh. Cas gripped the hem of Dean’s T-shirt and pulled it up over the demon’s head.

“You are so beautiful,” Cas’ voice was barely a whisper. Dean couldn’t bring himself to look his lover in the eye. “Hey, don’t do that. Don’t hide from me, please. I love you and I want you just as you are.” Cas kissed his lover’s nose, making Dean smile. “I know that I can’t change how you feel about yourself but I can love more than anyone has ever loved another. Please, Dean, make love to me.” Dean groaned. Cas was so pure and good. He didn’t want to ruin him and every time that he touched him, it felt like he was making his angel dirty. “You’re not going to tarnish me or break me, Dean. I’m here, doing this because this is all that I want. I want to show you how much you are loved. I want to be as close to you as possible. I am yours, Dean Winchester.” Why did this feel like they were getting married? Dean started to the chick flick moment creep in but it didn’t bother him. What bothered him was that he wasn’t married to Cas or even Cas’ boyfriend. Their love was one that had only existed once before: Cain and Colette. Dean had never thought about getting married before in his life but in this exact moment that was all he wanted.

“I am yours, Castiel Angel of the Lord.” Dean brought their lips together again. He was going to make love to Cas and then, he was going to marry Cas. He undid Cas’ pants and slipped his hand beneath the angel’s boxers, feeling the hard length. Cas gasped at the feeling, he had had sex before but making love is something completely different. Everything he was feeling heightened.

“Deannn... Off. Clothes. Now!” Cas moaned out between kisses. In less than ten seconds, they had both removed their remaining clothes. The angel had settled between the demon’s legs that had wrapped around Cas’ waist. The skin to skin contact was driving both of them insane, their erections needing attention. Cas took one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth and began to suck and bite it. Dean was writhing beneath the angel, little gasps and whimpers leaving his lips.

“Cas, please. I just want to feel you... Cas...” The angel lifted his head, his breath and body shaking slightly.

“I don’t... I don’t know what to do, Dean...” The demon smiled and reached inside the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Give me your hand.” Cas did and Dean poured some of the lube onto the angel’s fingers.

“Just start with one, okay? Go slow, please. I haven’t... I haven’t done this before either.” The angel grinned as Dean guided the lubed hand to his hole. The angel rubbed his slick fingers over it first then placed kisses on Dean’s pecs as he slid his index finger in. The demon gasped and it stopped Cas dead in his tracks.

“Did I hurt you? Should we stop?” The demon chuckled.

“No, Cas. It’s different is all but knowing that it’s you makes it feel perfect. Keep going.” Cas smiled as he began to pump his slick digit in and out of Dean. The whimpers and grunts were music to Cas’ ears. Within seconds, Dean was begging for more. Cas slipped in a second then third finger at his lover’s command. “ Cas, please... Please. I need you.” Cas smiled and removed his fingers. Dean grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up Cas’ cock. It was a decent size and it scared Dean that it was going to be inside him but he wanted it all the same.

“I love you,” was all that was said as Cas slid in. He didn’t move to give Dean a chance to adjust to the new feeling. And for him to calm down; Dean was tight. It was tight and hot and all that Cas could ever want. Being inside of Dean was his own form of heroin. He never wanted to not be here.

“Fuck, Cas.” The demon’s breaths were shaky and he forced himself to relax. It didn’t hurt, it was just different. “God, I love you. Please, please move.” Cas pulled out just enough that when he thrusted back in, Dean grunted. Cas began a slow pace and shifted to his elbows so that he could see his lover’s reactions to everything. When he did this, he hit the spot that made Dean’s eyes roll back and his vision blur. “There, Cas, there!” Cas kept hitting that spot over and over, bringing Dean closer to his release. Tears began to fall from Dean’s eyes. The look that Cas was giving him was just pure love and desire. He looked at Dean as though he was the most beautiful creature to ever live.

“Fuuuccckk. I don’t know... How much... Longer... I can last...” Cas was so very close and Dean was closer to coming than he thought. Seeing Cas like this: pupils blown from lust, hair in its sexy bed head way, hell, Cas naked was almost enough to make Dean come. They began to kiss again and Cas brought his hand to Dean’s cock, pumping it at the same pace that he was fucking him. Cas’ thrusts and hand began to speed up. Dean right there on the ledge ready to come when Cas said something. “I love you, Dean Winchester. You will always be my Righteous Man.” Dean came right then with a gasp. His body was trembling, his hole clenching around Cas’ cock shoving the angel over the edge too. The demon felt his own seed on his stomach and Cas’ filling him up. When they both stopped shaking from the best feeling ever, Cas collapsed onto Dean’s chest. Dean never wanted to feel anything but this again. He wrapped his arms around Cas began to run his fingers through the angel’s hair. Their breathing began to slow, the sweat was cooling and they were happy. Dean thought that he had heard Cas’ voice but he knew that Cas wasn’t speaking. Dean was accidentally reading the angel’s mind...oops! He heard something that he thought that he would never hear. The demon smiled, pressed a kiss to the angel’s hair.

“Of course, I’ll marry you, you moron.” Dean chuckled at the confused look that Cas shot him as he lifted his head, placing his chin on the demon’s chest. “I can read your mind now. It was an accident, I swear. You were thinking really hard...and really loudly.” They both chuckled and kissed. Cas pulled out of Dean, making Dean whimper at the loss of fullness. The angel rolled onto his back, pulling Dean with him. The demon cuddled into Cas’ chest and to both their surprise, they both fell asleep. But angels and demons don’t sleep, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you that you enjoyed this chapter. Again, it's my first time so please be gentle. All my love. <3


	8. I certainly don't serve you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to make up for the horrendous chapter that was my smut chapter. This one is horribly short but the next one won't be. Promise.

When Sam returned to the bunker from the food run, he heard noises that he never wanted to hear. His brother and best friend were banging... While it completely grossed Sam the fuck out, it made the hunter smile. He had dealt with the unresolved sexual tension and obvious love the two shared for far too long. He was happy that something good was happening for his brother. It was gross to have to listen to but, Sam would gladly put up with it if it meant that Dean was happy. Sam ate dinner and decided to crawl into bed. He was shocked that he hadn’t heard anything from Dean’s room in a while but he didn’t think too much of it. Until he heard the screaming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was short, sweet and to the point. The next one will be up shortly! I sincerely hope that you all haven't run away because I can't write sex... Dialogue is the only thing that I'm above mediocre at. Again, I'm sorry chapter 7 was so awful... All my love.


	9. Don't go into the light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is finally burning out.

Dean woke up and nuzzled into the crook of Cas’ neck. The events of several hours before ran through his head and he just smiled. He was happy. Cas felt so warm against the demon’s skin, too warm... The demon’s eyes shot open and he saw that Cas was glowing. His eyes were open, shining bright blue. Dean sat up and began to scream when he saw the tears pouring from the angel’s eyes.

“Baby, no! Cas! No! Please! Not yet!” Dean had seen enough angels die to know what it looked like. The door busted open when Sam ran in. Sam saw the sight before him and felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn’t lose anyone right now. The loss of his brother had been more than enough to kill him. He knew that he would lose Dean if Cas died.

“It’s okay, Dean. Sam.” The angel struggled to smile. “I knew that I was running out of time but I got to spend my last moments knowing that you loved me.” Dean turned to Sam.

“He’s going to burn out, Sam. Go. Take Baby and get out. You won’t survive it.” Sam was furious.

“No! I’m not letting you do this!” Dean smiled.

“You know that I’m nothing without him. I love you, Sammy. I know that I never say it but I am so proud to call you my brother. I can’t leave him. You and I have died more times than anyone could count. We never died alone and I won’t let him. I love him, Sammy. He’s everything to me. You and I know that you’ll be okay. It’ll hurt like hell but you’ve always been okay. When I lost you or him, I was done for. It really is better this way. Maybe this will destroy the Mark and it won’t be able to hurt anyone else. I can’t, Sammy.” The demon looked at his angel and smiled. He let himself cry but with a smile. He stood up and hugged his brother tight. “I love you, Sammy. You’re the best out there. Buy a dog. Meet a girl. Get married. Have babies. Live a life that I never could have.” Sam smiled as he nodded. The tears were falling down the man’s face but he knew that Dean was right. This was it.

“I love you, Dean. I love you, too, Cas.”

The hunter ran from the room grabbing his phone, his always packed duffle and Baby’s keys. He ran to the Impala and drove out about ten miles. He would go back to the bunker soon to check out the damage and to see, even though he knew it couldn’t happen, if Dean had survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly mean for this happen. It just did. Sorry that it's sad... I hope you're still with me! All my love.


	10. You're just a man. I'm an angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...

Sam was safe. That’s all that Dean wanted. He knew that Sam was gone and now he could focus on Cas. The demon looked at the love of his life.

“It’s okay, Cas. I’m here. I won’t leave you.” The angel tried to reach for the demon but couldn’t move too far. Dean grabbed his hand. “Tell me when. We’re going out together with our lips locked.” The demon’s smile was real. Though it was filled with love and pain, he was happy that it was all ending. He wouldn’t have to be this thing anymore and he was going to be with the one person who was everything to him.

“I...love you...Dean Winchester.” They both knew that time was almost out and Dean had promised himself that he would do something else after he made love to Cas.

“I take you to be my husband in the eyes of God.” Cas gasped for air and tried to smile. Dean was marrying Cas. “You have been my only love and I give myself to you wholly for the rest of eternity. You are mine and I am yours. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I love you.” The demon squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment to push some of the backed up tears out of his eyes.

“My... Righteous Man. From now until...” The angel was struggling to get the words wanted out. “Eternity. In the eyes of my Father.” The angel smiled. “My husband. My love. My everything. I love you.” They smiled and Dean chuckled.

“You may kiss the bride.” The demon brought his lips to the angel’s. The kiss was soft and filled with tears. Then all Dean felt was the burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST KIDDING! It's not really the end. There will be more, promise. All my love. :)


	11. It's a punishment resurrection.

Cas remembered burning out: so how was he standing in an office? He was confused but then he saw his husband and, although he knew something was wrong, he felt safe. Dean saw his husband and walked over to him. They embraced, both utterly confused when they heard a familiar voice from long ago.

“Hey, Cas. Dean.” They both quickly focused on the third party, both gasping in shock.

“Chuck?! What the hell is going on? Where the hell have you been?” The man laughed at Dean’s words; that really just sounded like one long one.

“Here, there, everywhere, really. It is good to see you two though.” Chuck smiled and took a few steps closer to the other parties. “Remember how I thought I was God, when we first met?” Dean nodded, still completely confused. “Well, I am. God that is.” Cas gasped.

“Father?” Chuck nodded.

“Yeah, Castiel. It’s Me. I know I should have told you but your brothers wanted an apocalypse and who was I to interfere? I mean you are ‘Team Free Will,’ after all.” Cas chuckled and took a step closer to his Father.

“Where are we?” Dean thought that he would be dead by now not chatting it up with the deadbeat, alcoholic Father of Cas’.

“Honestly? I don’t remember. Some small town in Iowa, I think.” Cas looked to Dean for what to say next but luckily Chuck or God piped up first. “You’re wondering how you’re alive right?” The other two nodded. “Well, the Mark wouldn’t let Dean die that’s how he became a demon. But: when you’re stolen Grace burned out, it went into Dean burning out the Mark instead of the two of you. That kiss saved your lives.” Dean couldn’t believe it, the Mark was burned out. He looked down to his arm and saw nothing.

“Am I still...you know...evil?” Chuck laughed and Cas shot Dean a sour look.

“No, Dean. With the Mark gone, you should have died but instead, I stepped in and protected you both from death.” Cas had always believed that his Father loved him and all of His creations but this didn’t make sense to him.

“Why, though? Not to be rude but You haven’t really been there. You left. Why save us? Me?” Dean knew why Cas was asking. Dean may have hated himself more than anyone could ever hate another but Cas was almost as bad, especially when it came to being worthy.

“Because, Castiel, you saved My creations and out of most of My children, you got the short end of the stick. Besides, consider it My wedding present to you. Yeah, I heard what was happening. You did say, ‘in God’s eyes,’ Dean. I check in on My favorite Righteous Man and son from time to time. Especially, when they’re about to die.” The men smiled.

“So, I’m not an angel anymore, am I...” Cas knew that he wasn’t and it hurt but he had Dean.

“No, you’re not. You’re still My son though. You will always be a true son of God. You served My wishes better than anyone.” Dean moved to be closer to Cas, his hand reaching for the other’s. “You deserve a happy life with Dean. One that doesn’t involve your siblings getting in the way or Dean’s thirst for murder.” Dean snorted: it was sad because it was true. “Be happy together. Hunt. Make a family. Do whatever. You have both served Me well enough that you get a free pass now.” Dean and Cas both lit up, for very different reasons. “Now, I do want a real wedding out of you two, though. That is My only requirement. I’ll send you the best present on the day that you have it, promise. Oh, and another one: don’t die in like a year or two. Try to live a really long time. Just be happy.” Cas stepped forward, breaking the grasp Dean had on his hand, to hug his Father. Chuck took him in for a tight hug. “I love you, son and I am so very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Father.” The hug ended. Dean and Chuck nodded to one another.

“Be good to My boy.” Dean chuckled.

“Always will be and that is a promise.” The two men held hands again and next thing they knew, they were standing back in Dean’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I didn't say that God/Chuck was going to show up and that was because I wanted it to be a surprise. I want there to be some happy surprises in this and one way I can do that is have people show up that weren't tagged. 
> 
> And, yes, I am one who is on the whole "Chuck is God" train because with the way he went out it just kind of makes a little sense to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this bit! I couldn't let them die! I love them wayy too much! So, yeah, gay love pierced the veil and saved the day! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it more than any one of you could ever imagine! All my love!


	12. It was how many times I let you down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns to the bunker.

When Sam returned to the bunker twenty minutes after he left, he went straight to Dean’s room. He expected destruction but was met with nothing. The room looked as though Dean had just cleaned it. His brother and the angel weren’t there, it was empty. The hunter fell to his knees and began to cry. They were really gone this time. He let himself have this moment of weakness. His brother wasn’t there to call him out and tell him to move on. Sam had always been a man with faith, until they met Cas. Sam only prayed when it was to Cas directly because he knew that God wasn’t listening. But, in this moment, he was going to try. Maybe God was actually going to listen or maybe a dick with wings would hear his prayer, he didn’t care. Sam needed someone to hear him.

“Please. I know that we’ve been brought back to life so many times but please... Please bring them back... I can’t-I can’t do this without them. I know that I take them for granted all the time and I can treat like them crap but I love them. They’re the only family I have left. Please don’t... Please don’t leave me here alone... Please...” Sam kept quietly repeating ‘please’ for what seemed like hours, until he heard the greatest sound that had ever been created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was super short... I worked all day so my brain is on 'to the point' mode. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm finishing up the next chapter right now! All my love!


	13. I want to live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moose gets a squirrel and a baby in a trench coat. :)

“Heya Sammy!” Dean and Cas appeared in Dean’s room. Sam’s face lit up and he ran to hug his brother.

“You’re alive! You’re both alive!” The hunter put out his arm and pulled Cas into the hug. It was awkward but they were all happy to be together again. The hug ended. Dean and Cas were holding hands and it made Sam so happy. “Took you two long enough.” Sam snorted out.

“Yeah, we know. Speaking of us,” Dean motioned to himself and Cas. “Okay. First: we’re human again, both of us. Second: Chuck is totally God.” Sam looked extremely surprised and Dean just nodded excitedly. “Yeah. I know right? So, yeah, Cas got to see his dad which was super cool. Third: the Mark of Cain is gone for good. Cas’ stolen mojo killed it. Fourth: Cas and I kind of got married right before we died.” Now Sam thought that he was dreaming.

“What?” Cas smiled and decided to speak.

“It was right before my Grace burnt us out. Dean just started saying vows and I said what little I could. Then we died.” Cas shrugged like it was nothing. Sam just smiled. “My Father did request that we have a real wedding. I hope that is okay.” Dean kissed his husband’s cheek.

“Of course it’s okay, you dork. I promised Him that I would take care of you and He did mention a sweet ass present so I am down.” They chuckled and Sam decided that he was going to give them some alone time. He also needed to call or summon Crowley and tell him what had happened. He hugged them both and left. “Hell of a day, huh?” Cas nodded.

“Are you sure that you still want this, Dean? I mean we were dying when you said your vows. I don’t expect you to follow through. I’d understan-” Dean cupped Cas’ face between his hands.

“I have loved you for so long, Cas. You are the only person who I could ever want to spend forever with. I married you because I love you. Now, would you like your human identity to be ‘Castiel Novak’ like Jimmy, then we get a marriage license in the closest state that we can and change it to Winchester or are we forging all that too?” Cas chuckled.

“Castiel Winchester has a great ring to it.” Dean nodded and Cas’ face lit up.

“What?” Dean was now confused.

“We need rings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter feels a little too cutesy even for me but whatever. I hope you still liked it though! All my love!


	14. Oh, Cas, such a flirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally calls Crowley.

Sam waited over three weeks before calling Crowley. His brother was happy, that was all that mattered. Dean hadn’t brought up hunting again yet. All Dean talked about was the wedding and what the ‘real’ life he and Cas were going to have looked like. Sam hadn’t gotten any calls or heard about anything major happening so he was very content to just sit around the bunker and enjoy having his brother alive. On day 24 of the well deserved break: Dean and Cas went shopping for clothes. The former angel was getting tired of just wearing Dean’s clothes every day. He said that he wanted to wear what he liked. While they were out, Sam called Crowley. No answer, which wasn’t too shocking. Crowley was the ruler of Hell after all. So, Sam summoned the King of Hell.

“Moose! Long time no see. How’s Squirrel and Feathers?” Crowley eyes told Sam that the King already knew what had happened. “Word travels fast when the Winchester Demon is no more. He may not have belonged to Hell but I do keep an ever updated record of who’s a demon and who’s not. So, I was surprised when this all happened and... NO ONE BLOODY CALLED ME!” Sam just smiled. The King of Hell really didn’t scare him anymore. Yeah, he could do horrible things to him but nothing scared Sam right now but losing his brother or his brother-in-law. That was it for him.

“Yeah, Crowley. I know, okay? I was gonna call but that was a busy day. You showed up. Then the whole Dean and Cas debacle happened. And now, they’re so happy and not talking about hunting. It’s kind of gross, actually. Trust me, I spared you by waiting until they were gone for an afternoon. Really, Crowley, I didn’t forget about you.” Sam and the King sat down at one of the tables.

“So, they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got with the program for once?” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, six years was all it took.” The King smiled. He was happy that this was how it worked out. He was truly upset that no one called him but that was the human blood he still shot up with every few days talking, not him. He had told Dean that he was clean, that was a lie. He was still addicted but he made sure that it was only enough to make him feel something.

“Is Dean seriously not talking about hunting?” Sam nodded.

“He hasn’t said a word about getting back in the game. It’s like he’s so scared that going back to it is gonna ruin everything that he’s just ignoring it. I don’t want to bring it up and start that fight. I kind of want to take a job just to get away from them for a few days. I love them, I do but we really do need to soundproof their room...” Crowley just outright laughed. Sam’s discomfort and the fact that Dean Winchester was sleeping with a man made his life so much brighter. Crowley kept laughing and it made Sam laugh too. This was truly ridiculous. Everything that was going on was so absurd that if it hadn’t been them involved, Sam would’ve thought it was a weird, twisted, coma dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah. Now this is all fluffy cuteness. NOT FOR LONG! Even I'm officially bored. Time to write some fun stuff! Hope you enjoyed it! All my love!


	15. What is worth saving?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally talks about hunting.

It had been a month since everything happened and Sam was done sitting around. He’d found a case in Illinois: simple ghost. He told Dean that he was going.

“Okay, call us if you need anything! We’re finally gonna sit down and get the wedding planned. Hopefully, in as few days as possible.” Dean was happy. Sam was going to be gone for a few days and they could finally get all this stuff out of the way. He hadn’t told Cas but he was looking into different places that they could live. As much as he loved the bunker, he wanted to get as far away from hunting as possible.

“Dean, maybe you or I should go with Sam.” Cas didn’t even look up from his book, knowing the shit storm that was about to rain down.

“Why? We have better things to do.” Cas sighed and decided not to have this conversation with Sam around. The younger Winchester grabbed his duffle and keys to one of the cars and headed out.

“Dean, we need to talk about this.” Dean sat in the chair across from Cas.

“Talk about what? Hunting? What about it? I’m done with it. God said that we had done enough. So, I’m done. I’m not putting myself into a situation that could get you hurt or killed. End of discussion.” Cas cocked his head to the side and glared.

“Name one time in your life that you just walked away from this and weren’t craving for a case. Just one and I won’t bring it up again.” When Dean had to think, sometimes, it looked like it was giving him a hernia. But, right now? He just looked pissed.

“The year that I was with Lisa! There. Done.” Cas snorted.

“I know that that is a lie because I was always checking up on you. That entire year. I was, as you put it, ‘invisible girl.’ You got antsy and wanted to get back out there all the time. Now, like I said, name a time that you didn’t want this life.” Dean sighed.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right. You happy now? I was raised in this life and all it has done is make me lose the people that I love. My parents and grandparents are dead thanks to the same demon. Meg’s dead thanks to Crowley. Kevin’s dead thanks to your brother. You and Sam have died more times that anyone ever should. I can’t, okay?” Cas looked at Dean...well, weird is the best way to describe it.

“Dean, you left out some others that you care for, on purpose? Like B-” Dean raised his hand to tell Cas to ‘shut the fuck up right now.’

“I know. That’s because they were all my fault. I got them killed and I won’t get you killed. I love my dad but Bobby was my dad too. Ellen became like a mom to me and Jo...” Dean really didn’t want to cry right now. “We, me and Sam, pulled Bobby into our bullshit and got him shot. If I hadn’t gotten Jo into hunting, she’d still be alive and Ellen would never have left Jo alone... I did that and nothing you could ever say or do would make me feel otherwise. Hell, even my dad’s my fault. He traded his life for mine. I guess when I think about it, I killed my family. No one else.” Dean sniffled back the tears. “I won’t lose you again. Sam can do what he wants with his life, that’s on him but I will not let you out there. We are gonna live out the rest of our lives as boring and normal as possible.” Cas knew that this wasn’t negotiable and that was okay. Dean’s life had always been finding evil and destroying it. He really did deserve a good life.

“You don’t have to hunt. Bobby was the man that anyone with questions went to. Maybe you could some of that? That way we’re not hunting but we’re still helping.” Dean smiled. He couldn’t say no to Cas. That was a fair compromise.

“We both can do that. I can also be a mechanic somewhere. Have a real honest to God job for once? You could work at a library or something. We’ll figure it out. Now, can we plan this damn wedding already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Every time that I go to update this and I see how many hit it has, I almost cry. I can't express my thanks to you all. I started writing this because a lot of things in my life have taken a real turn turn for the worse. To have even one person read this and enjoy would have made my life but there's more than a few of you. Thank you so much. It really is helping me get through the day. I'm excited to write this and for someone to enjoy it. Just thank you for giving my fic the time of day. All my love. <3
> 
> Also! I am on tumblr: ninadk93.tumblr.com  
> And twitter: @ndk1993


	16. Who says I want to?

“Dean...” Sam spit up blood. Dean didn’t know what was going on. Why was he in the middle of nowhere? Why was Sam spitting up blood? Actually, Sam was bleeding from many places and looked like someone had been torturing him.

 

“SAMMY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Sam fell to his knees and tried to stay upright. Dean moved to his knees and was holding his brother.

 

“It’s okay, Dean. I know it’s not you. It’s okay.” Dean didn’t know what Sam was talking about...then his eyes glanced to the right and he saw the First Blade covered in blood.

 

“Sammy no! Sammy! Please, NO! Sammy stay with me! SAMMY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... sorry?


	17. I'm nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months.

“Dean. Dean! It’s okay.” Dean was gasping for air and looking everywhere only seeing his dark room. Cas was holding his face and trying to comfort him. “Dean, I’m right here. It’s okay.” Dean fell into Cas, holding him tightly. He didn’t know what was real right now. He had been having nightmares regularly. He was always still a demon and killing someone he loved. Luckily, he never actually witnessed them dying; he woke up right before they bit it. The dreams were always the same though. If it was Sam, he was confused and in a field. When it was Cas, he knew what was happening and they were in the barn where they had first met on Earth. Cas had gotten used to being woken up most nights by Dean’s screaming. He did all that he could to help him through it but he wasn’t an angel anymore, he couldn’t just mojo it away.

“Sammy... I need to check on Sammy,” Dean sobbed into the crook of Cas’ neck.

“He’s on a hunt remember? He called right before we went to bed. He’s safe, Dean.” Cas kissed the sweat drenched hair and lifted Dean’s face. He placed a soft kiss onto Dean’s lips. “It’s okay. It’s not real. Come on, let’s go back to sleep. We have to go tux shopping tomorrow, remember?” Dean sighed and let Cas cuddle him close. With a yawn Dean spoke.

“Can we get the ones that are tan and less dressy?” Cas smiled and placed another kiss to Dean’s hair.

“Of course we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There no more heart attack! Sorry... I couldn't help myself. I felt really bad so I wrote this out super quick so no one was left hanging. Again sorry for that last one... All my love.


	18. Destiny can't be changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hated 'chick flick' moments but when Cas was involved, he couldn't help but have them and adore them.

Everything had been planned. They were getting married in the bunker. The guest list was tiny. No wedding cake, apple pie. Dean had gotten their rings but wouldn’t tell Cas what they looked like. Dean basically planned everything and told Cas nothing. This frustrated Cas to no end but it made Dean happy. He planned everything to give Cas the wedding he really deserved not one when they’re on the verge of death. The day before the wedding a note was left in the kitchen.

 

_Dean and Cas:_

_Remember that I’m giving you a gift tomorrow! I wish that I could be there for your day but I’m still in hiding. I do love you both._

_Congrats!_

_Chuck AKA God or Father. :)_

 

Sam made sure that the men didn’t see each other from after dinner on. The bunker was large enough that Dean and Cas could stay away from one another without difficulty. After Sam fell asleep, Cas heard a soft tap at his door.

“Cas, don’t open the door. Just come to it, please.” Cas smiled and walked over to the door. He opened it just enough to stick his hand out.

“Dean.” Dean grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

“Tomorrow’s it. Tomorrow you, officially, become Castiel Winchester.” Cas chuckled. He loved hearing Dean say that. ‘Castiel Winchester.’ That had been who Cas was since he first touched Dean’s soul in Hell. He wasn’t lost when he first found the Righteous Man broken, torturing souls on the rack, he found his home. Castiel was amazing soldier of Heaven but the moment he saw that brilliant flash of blue-silver in the mix of smoke and blood, stole his heart. He was no longer Castle, Angel of the Lord, but Cas. Castiel Winchester.

“I love you, Dean.” Dean smiled against the door, he tightened his grasp on Cas’ fingers.

“I love you too, Cas. Sam’s gonna bring you everything you’re gonna need in the morning.” Cas had been told that Sam was gonna take care of him tomorrow and to leave the worrying to Dean.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Close your eyes. I want to kiss you one more time before we say goodnight.” They both closed their eyes and Cas slid through the bedroom door. Their lips met in a too brief, soft kiss. They both went to bed and fell asleep with butterflies in the stomachs and smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING TIME! :) I hope that whoever is still with me, which is probably no one, (that's okay) is ready for lots of cute awesome things to come at a non-spell induced Winchester wedding! I hope that, if anyone is still with me, you have enjoyed this! All my love.


	19. I did it - all of it - for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the wedding. (Dean's POV)

Dean woke to someone singing, they sounded exactly like his mom. He smiled and knew that he was dreaming.

“Wake up, sweetheart. You’re getting married soon.” His mom there on his wedding day? This was the best dream ever. Dean felt a kiss to his forehead and his eyes shot open. It wasn’t a dream.

“Mom? Mom? How... You’re here? You’re really here?” Dean grabbed her and held her close. He started to cry. “Mommy... Sammy!” Dean yelled for his brother. Sam flung the door open and he gasped.

“Mom?” Mary Winchester let go of Dean and went to hug her younger son.

“Hi, Sammy.” Both boys were crying. Their mom was here. They didn’t want or need answers, she was here. “Look at my boys! I’m so proud of you. Now, don’t worry. I’m yours all day.” Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around his mom and brother.

“Ya idjits need to stop lolly gaggin’ and get ready for this damn weddin’!” Dean let go and stepped away from his mom. For all intents and purposes, Bobby Singer was Dean’s dad. John was their father but ‘Uncle’ Bobby was ‘Dad’ to both the Winchester boys. Dean ran to Bobby and hugged him so tight. “I missed you too, son.”

“What’s next? Jo and Ellen gonna pop up too?” Dean said sarcastically.

“Damn straight I’m here! I wouldn’t miss one of my babies gettin’ married for nothin’!” Dean walked over to the woman that became like a mother to him for a few years. She hugged him then let go and slapped him, making everyone chuckle. “Don’t you ever think of doing somethin’ like that again, boy! Do you hear me? Givin’ up like that! Everyone in this room gave up their life for you and your brother. We died so you could live.” A single tear fell from Ellen’s eye. “You ever think of doing that again, so help me, I will fight my way out of Heaven beat you. Got it?” Dean smiled then nodded. He had missed his family.

“Yes, ma’am. Never again.” Ellen cupped Dean’s cheek and looked at Sam.

“Now, you! I have half a mind to kick your ass right now! But, I know that your mama would not appreciate that. Jo’s in with Cas trying to help him, she’ll be around to say hi in a little bit. Speaking of that poor boy, I’m going to go help him too. Bobby, let’s give the boys some time with Mary. Sam quick go grab the stuff you and Dean are going to need.” Sam was hesitant to let go of his mom’s hand but listened to Ellen. He hugged Bobby and Ellen as he stepped out to get their suits. Ellen grabbed Bobby’s hand and they walked off to Cas’ room. Dean turned around and hugged his mom again.

“Mom, I’ve missed you so much.” Mary smiled. Dean had been four when she died. She never saw her children grow up. The man in front of her was her son and she hated that she had missed the last thirty-one years. She knew that if she had lived, though, Dean never would have met Cas. Dean wouldn’t be getting married to his soul-mate today.

“I missed you more, sweetheart. You’re getting married today! My babies are all grown up and I am so proud of you.” Dean squeezed his mother tighter.

“Can’t you stay forever?” Mary broke the embrace and looked at her son.

“No, Dean. God made this one exception and brought us all back for today, only today. I wish that I could be here, too, honey but I’m not alive. It’s horrible to say but think about it, if I had lived then your father never would’ve started hunting. You never would’ve met Cas.” That made Dean really think. The worst thing that happened to him was his mom dying but because of that, the best thing in all of time happened. Dean had Cas because his mom died. He hated it immediately but knew that his life would have been empty even if Mary had been alive.

“You should spend some time with Sammy, mom... He didn’t get to have you at all when we were little. He needs you mom. I do too but...” Mary smiled at her son.

“I know. Always taking care of Sammy. Now, you’ll have someone to take care of you the way you deserve.” Dean nodded and grinned. Sam walked in with Dean’s suit. There was a different bow tie with it.

“Sammy, what’s this? I thought that we got the-the whatever color ones that Cas wanted.” Sam smirked.

“Yeah, uh, about that. You may have thought that you planned this wedding but really Cas and I went behind your back and changed things.” Dean’s jaw dropped. “But, don’t worry! The surprises that you wanted for him are still surprises. He has a few for you too.” Dean smirked. Cas was always full of surprises. “Speaking of surprises, can I have Cas’ bow tie please?” Dean opened his top dresser drawer and pulled out a mustard yellow bow tie. It had honeycombs and bees on it. Dean chuckled at his joke and hoped that Cas would find it amusing too.

“Here you go. Mom’s gonna go with you while I get dressed.” Sam smiled. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with his mom. “Oh! Sammy! Do you have the rings?” Sam nodded. “

Yeah, Dean. Of course.” Dean hugged his mom and got dressed. His tan suit fit perfectly. He rolled up the sleeves of his white button up shirt and picked up his bow tie. It was different shades of blue with these shiny orange lines that looked like cracks. Then Dean got what it meant. “Hell...” Dean’s soul shone through the fire and dust of Hell, that’s how Cas found him. The man smiled and put it on. There was a knock at his door.

“Hey, Dean, ya decent?”

“Yeah, Bobby.” Bobby came into Dean’s room, wearing a similar suit.

“I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you two are finally getting to do this. You and Sam have always been my boys and then when I met Cas, he became my boy too. You three idjits are the best sons anyone could ask for. I love you, son. That’s all that I’m tryin’ to say here.” Dean smiled and walked over to Bobby and hugged him. The hug ended and Bobby took a step back. “You look damn good, son. Now, your mom’s walking you down the aisle and Ellen’s gonna walk Cas. Is that okay?” Dean chuckled.

“Of course, Bobby. Now, let’s go get me hitched!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will obviously be Cas' POV. Then, we will finally have a Winchester wedding! I hope that you enjoyed this. It just felt right to have Mary, Bobby, Ellen and Jo show up. To me, that would be the greatest gift someone could give Dean. Again, thanks for reading! All my love. 
> 
> THIS is what their suits look like: http://indulgy.com/post/cGwQE6EGO1/tan-groomsmen  
> Dean's bow tie: https://img0.etsystatic.com/024/0/5795981/il_340x270.479486078_2i6t.jpg  
> Cas' bow tie: https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5131289/il_fullxfull.309536075.jpg


	20. You're family. We need you. I need you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the wedding. (Cas' POV)

Cas woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He shrugged them off thinking it was Sam.

“Come on, boy. You’re gettin’ hitched today. Get up, ya idjit!” Cas’ eyes flew open.

“Bobby?” Cas sat up and hugged the dead hunter. “How?” Bobby hugged him back.

“Your daddy thought you might need some family here today.” Cas smiled and was happy to see the hunter again. Cas felt personally responsible for Bobby’s death. He was the one who brought the Leviathans out of Purgatory and if he hadn’t Bobby Singer could have still been alive.

“Bobby, I’m sor-”

“Now you hush it right now. I don’t care. I don’t blame you, son. You were doing what you could.” Cas sat up against his headboard as Bobby put his hand on Cas’ knee. “When Dean told me that he sold his soul so that Sam could live, I was angry. I was lost. I had always been terrified of those boys dyin’ and then they started dyin’ regularly, but that was the first time. When Sam called and told me that Dean was gone, I was done. My boy was in Hell and I couldn’t do anything to save him. You will always be the one who gave me back my son. You saved Dean in more ways and I will never not be grateful.” Cas smiled as a tear began to slip from his eye. “I don’t know how but you became one of my boys.” Cas chuckled. “I love you, Cas. I know that you’re older than sin, literally, but I love you. If either of you hurts the other, I’ll kill you. Understand?” Cas nodded. Bobby stood. “Oh, and there’s some other people here to see you.” Right then, Ellen opened the door with Jo not far behind.

“Ellen? Jo?” Cas jumped out of bed and hugged Ellen. Bobby left the room to go see Dean.

“Hi, Cas. I missed you too.” Cas moved to hug Jo but Ellen smacked him upside the head. “You ever do something that stupid again, I will show up and beat you. Got it?” Cas nodded, a little frightened. “Now, Jo’s gonna help you get ready. I’m gonna go see my other boys.” She moved to hug the man again. “I’m so happy and proud of you, honey.” She kissed his cheek and left her daughter to it.

“Don’t worry, I totally don’t blame you for me dying because your family’s messed up and, really, it’s your brother’s fault not yours.” They both smiled and hugged. Jo helped him figure out his bed head and left Cas to change. Cas couldn’t find his bow tie and there was a knock on his door, a blonde woman peeked through.

“Hi. I’m Mary. I’m D-”

“Dean and Sam’s mom?” She nodded. Cas was shocked. It was Dean’s mom... “He-hello. I’m Castiel.” Mary smiled and came into Cas’ room. She had already changed into her dress for the wedding. “You’re beautiful.” Cas hadn’t meant to say that out loud but she just giggled.

“Thank you. So, you’re the one who saved my son.” Cas looked down and nodded. “I always told Dean that angels were watching over him. I knew that I was right, I just never knew that he would fall in love with one.” They both chuckled.

“I never imagined that we’d fall in love either but when I saw his soul through all that Hell is, I knew that I was never going to just be ‘Castiel, Angel of the Lord’ again. Your son makes me whole. I was always missing something, all those millennia I had no idea that I empty. Dean is what makes me, me.” Mary kissed Cas’ cheek. “Take care of my son, Cas. Make sure he takes care of you, too. Oh,” Mary handed Cas a mustard yellow bow tie. Cas saw the bees and honeycombs. He chuckled at the memory of appearing on Baby covered in bees and honey, freaking Dean out. She helped Cas put it on and Ellen came back in.

“Your boys are waiting for you, Mary.” Mary hugged Cas again and left. Ellen walked over to Cas and put his buttoner on his waistcoat, a simple purple orchid. “Now, for weddings, the father walks the bride down the aisle but we have two grooms so... I’m going to walk you down the aisle. Is that okay?” Cas smiled and hugged Ellen.

“Thank you, Ellen. For everything. For taking care of Dean. For accepting me into your family. For just everything.” Ellen kissed Cas’ cheek.

“You’re welcome, baby. Now, let’s go get you hitched!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much that I wanted to happen and for them to say but I couldn't put it into words, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to do it. I hope that you still enjoyed it. Now, WHO'S READY TO GET HITCHED?!


	21. I'm the one who gripped you tight and pulled you from perdition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a wedding!

Dean was standing with his mom in the doorway to the war room. She put her arm in his as ‘Here Comes the Sun’ by The Beatles began to play and they walked down the white cloth that was put down. When Dean saw the room, he was shocked. Not just at how it was simply decorated with a simple altar but at the people he passed as he walked with his mom. Bobby and Jo were there, knew that. They had invited Jody, Crowley and Garth and his wife. He was surprised to see Mrs. Tran with ghost Kevin next to her. Rufus was there, Ash and Pamela. Charlie and Dorothy were somehow back from Oz. Somehow, Dean was even happy that Ed and Harry from ‘Ghostfacers’ were there. He was happy and amazed at the people who had shown up. He wished that some of Cas’ family could be there... Right as the thought formed and his mom kissed his cheek and left his side, a short brown haired man appeared next to Sam at the end of the altar.

“You really think that I’d let Samsquatch here marry you off to my baby bro? Keep thinking Deano!” Dean laughed and hugged the archangel. “Glad you’re finally doing this.”

“I’m glad that you’re here. He’s gonna be so happy.” Dean looked at Sam who moved to stand where he’d be at Cas’ side, like a good best man. Charlie saw this and popped up to stand in as Dean’s best man, making him chuckle and hug her quick because he saw Cas. Dean thought that this was Cas must have felt in Hell. He saw nothing but the pain that he had put everyone in the room through but, in that moment, the only thing he saw was Cas... Castiel. His angel. His heart rate picked up a bit when he saw Cas smile at Gabriel then to him. This song was a perfect choice. Cas was his sun. Cas was Dean’s everything. Ellen kissed Cas’ cheek, then Dean’s and went to sit next to Jo and Bobby. Cas hugged his brother quickly. Dean and Cas held hands and faced Gabriel.

“Hello Dean,” Cas whispered, slightly leaning towards Dean.

“So, today we are all here because the most unlikely pair fell in love. I guess it wasn’t that unlikely though, was it? These two being together is as natural as Sam’s height is unnatural.” This made everyone laugh, even Sam. He knew that he was extremely tall. “When they first met, it was all about destiny but I know my and Cas’ brothers never thought that this, this moment was the real destiny. I think most people in this room know that most of the Bible is garbage but there is one thing in there that I think fits this, these two better than anything. ‘Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.’” Cas’ grip on Dean’s hand tightened. Gabriel wasn’t always highest in Dean’s book but that right there was enough to make Dean forgive everything. “A love like this, doesn’t happen. I have heard all the great love stories but the story of ‘The Righteous Man and the Fallen Angel’ is the one that was written in the stars. Your love is the purest form of love there is. I’m so happy to be able to share in this moment with you, I know that we all are. So, I hope that you two wrote some vows because I am not doing those cheesy, boring ones. Deanarino?” Dean nodded. The two turned to face each other. Dean reached across to Sam. Sam placed the ring for Cas into his hand.

“When I first saw you, here on Earth, I didn’t believe that angels existed. I didn’t believe that I was worth anything. I believed that we lived, horrible things happened and then we died. You changed that. Everything that I used to be, died the moment that I met you. We’ve been through everything together. To Hell and back, literally.” The room filled with soft chuckles. “You saved me. Not just from Hell but from myself. Once I had you in my life, I wanted to be a better person, for you. I wanted to be everything I could for you.” Dean began to slip the ring onto Cas’ finger. “I take you to be my husband in the eyes of God.” Cas smiled, remembering that these were the words Dean spoke when they married themselves. “You have been my only love and I give myself to you wholly for the rest of eternity. You are mine and I am yours. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I love you.” Cas finally looked down at the ring and gasped. It was wings. Just several metal wings put together to make a ring. A tear slipped out and down Cas’ cheek as Dean ran his thumb over the ring. “My angel.” Cas smiled.

“I was empty. I was a good soldier. I never doubted orders. Saving you from perdition was my job but through fog of Hell, I saw this faint light. I flew towards it, hoping that it was you. As I got closer, the light grew brighter. When I got to you, you were broken but your soul still shone brighter than ever. That was the moment that I began to fall from Heaven, it was the moment that I fell in love with you. I rebelled against everything inside of my being for you. I never knew why until the crypt. I knew what I felt for you was love when the only thing that pulled me out of myself was you. You said, ‘I need you. Cas, I need you.’ I knew that something was wrong because I’m not Castiel. I stopped thinking of myself that way a long time ago. I’m Cas, your Cas. Cas is the person that I want to be. Castiel is the good soldier of Heaven, Cas is the person you love.” Cas slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out Dean’s ring. A beautiful rich, gold-orange band. The center of the band looked like flames. “Whether it is through Hell, again,” Dean chuckled, “or anywhere else, I will follow you and I will always find you.” Cas looked into the beautiful green before him “My Righteous Man. From now until eternity, in the eyes of my Father.” The angel smiled. “My husband. My love. My everything. I love you.”

“Now, everyone in this room knows that a marriage is a contract, like a ‘deal.’” Gabriel winked at Crowley who nodded. “All contracts must be sealed with a kiss. So, by the power invested in by, uh, well, God literally. I now pronounce you married soul-mates. Dean, you may kiss your angel.” Dean chuckled.

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed my sappy wedding! I loved writing this. I'm a firm believer that Gabriel is alive. And who else would marry Cas and Dean, I mean come on! Please feel free but definitely NOT obligated to leave comments or kudos. I appreciate the fact that anyone is reading this. It really does mean the world to me. I will be putting up the reception soon and then only a few more chapters and we're done! Thank you again for taking the time to read my rubbish. All my love!
> 
> Dean's ring: https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5586665/il_fullxfull.250017793.jpg  
> Cas' ring: https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5288022/il_340x270.237409272.jpg


	22. Where's the angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding. 
> 
> READ THE CHAPTER NOTES AT THE BEGINNING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll need this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAXQxZu-I60  
> You'll know when. Promise. :)

Dean looked at the sweaty, exhausted mess that Cas had become. Cas feel asleep immediately following his second orgasm. Dean chuckled softly as he kissed his husband’s hair. The images of the day flooded through his head. The moment that played in his head over and over was their first dance. Gabriel turned the bunker’s garage into the perfect place for them to have a reception. Tables, a dance floor, full bar, pie... Oh, his father-in-law, the pie. The other food was amazing but the pie was the best thing Dean had ever tasted. Back to their dance... Gabriel announced that it was time for their first dance and they easily slipped their fingers together, Dean’s hand on Cas’ waist, Cas’ hand on Dean’s shoulder (the shoulder that used to carry Cas’ handprint). Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and smiled. For the first time in his entire life, he was happy. Period. No if’s, and’s, or but’s about it. Then, the song started to play. Dean and Cas hadn’t picked one... It was a funky version of ‘Hey Jude’ by The Beatles. Dean looked to his mom and smiled. This song had been his source of comfort and safety since he was little. He had started humming it to Cas a long time ago. Whenever Cas had been injured, he would sneak off and hum it to him, trying to comfort him. This was their song. It wasn’t a love song, it was home to them, and that’s what they had found in each other, home. Cas rubbed his nose against Dean’s softly and then kissed him.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean looked down at his sleeping husband and smiled. This was the best day of his life. He had his family, even for a day, and he married his soul-mate.

 

This was the day that Dean Winchester realized that none of this was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm.... I'm really sorry...


	23. Family don't end with blood boy!

Cas woke and nuzzled into the warm figure below him. He was married to Dean Winchester. It was real. He held Dean closer and let a tear slip from his eye. In his entire existence, he never thought that this would be possible. It never occurred to him. He was an angel and angels served Heaven. He had spent the last almost six years fighting between serving Heaven or being with Dean. He thought of the first time that anyone, Balthazar actually, brought Dean up and they spoke frankly about the situation.

“So, Cassie, are we going to discuss your little issue?” Cas cocked his head and his brow furrowed.

“What ‘issue’ do you mean, Balthazar?” The angel chuckled.

“Your boyfriend, the blonde butch one?” Cas was still lost. “Dean Winchester ring a bell?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Dean is not my significant other. He is my charge and my friend.” The blonde angel shook his head.

“You love him, you must be so blind. He loves you too, you know but it is your life, brother.”

“Dean is my friend and our ally. He is the Righteous Man.”

Cas was so blind then. He had no idea what love was. Cas did not miss those times one bit. He missed some of his family, especially Balthazar but he had Dean now. Dean was his. Cas brought his hand to his face to rub his eyes but was caught by the sight of his ring. Cas was Dean’s angel. Cas no longer belonged to Heaven, this ring was the sign that he belonged with Dean Winchester. He was no longer owned but wedded partners with his soul-mate. The other angels were still his siblings but Dean and Sam and their large, weird family was his now, too. Dean had always been one to respect family and to hold them close. Cas loved when Dean said that they were family because his family, the Heavenly Host, was horrible. They didn’t love him the way Dean and Sam did. The Winchesters took him as he was and wanted to make him happy. For that, Cas was grateful. They were his family and he wanted to live out his life with his husband, to make their own family together. He wanted to adopt children or use surrogates. He wanted to give Dean everything that he deserved and he would. Cas would give Dean everything because that is what you do when you love someone. You cherish them, you make them feel wanted and worthy of everything good, you mold yourself with them. You love them unconditionally until the end of time and Cas was going to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got you so good! HA! Sorry, I really couldn't help myself with the last chapter. Have to keep you on your toes! But maybe it isn't real. We'll all find out soon enough! Or maybe we'll never know! All my love!


	24. RUBY? YOU MARRIED RUBY?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up alone...

When Dean woke, it was with a start. He was expecting to wake up and still be a demon but he wasn’t. Cas was gone... It had all been a dream... He wasn’t married to Cas and he felt his heart broke. None of it was real. It had all been a dream. That made sense to him, though, he didn’t deserve that happy ending. He wasn’t good enough for Cas. He wasn’t the Righteous Man anymore and even when he was, he wasn’t good enough for his angel. Dean rubbed his face and something was on his left hand. It was his wedding ring. Relief flooded over him. It was real. He married his best friend that day before. He smiled and tried not to cry. Now, he was terrified that something had happened to Cas or that he left Dean... There was knock on his door.

“Dean? Are you awake?” Cas poked his head in and smiled. He was carrying a tray of food for Dean. “I made you breakfast.” Dean chuckled. “Okay, so, really Gabriel manifested it but it’s the thought that counts.” Dean stood up, took the tray and set it down on the floor. Cas was only wearing pants and Dean was still in just boxer-briefs. Dean kissed Cas. “Dean, your food.” The man shook his head.

“It can wait. Me showing you how much I love and need you? That can never wait.” Cas chuckled into the kiss and led Dean back to their bed. Dean was about to pull off Cas’ pant when they heard a very loud ‘NO!’ It was Sam. They had forgotten to shut the door.

“Really? Come on! Ew! Eugh! You can’t shut your fucking door?” Dean smirked at Cas.

“Nope! I was too busy trying to fuck my husband. So, if you don’t mind, just shut it and I’ll go back to-” Sam slammed the door shut making Dean and Cas to laugh. Dean kissed Cas softly and cuddled into him.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

“I just keep waiting for this to not be real. I keep waiting to snap out of it and still be a demon or this to be a djinn or something. I’m so scared that none of this is happening. I’m so scared that you don’t really love me.” Cas held his husband tighter.

“I have always loved you Dean. This is very real. This is all that I could ever need or want from life. Being with you is like breathing to me. It’s home. I love you Dean Winchester. That is real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a bit to figure out what's to come next... I have two ways to take it... I don't know... I NEED TO KNOW! Do you guys want fluffy cuteness or something that would actually happen? That's all! Please let me know because both are written, I just need to post one. :) All my love.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Dean have a chat.

“Hello, mate. Been a very long time, almost sixty years since I saw those green eyes and knew that they were you. How’s dreamland?” Crowley and Dean were standing in an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere in Montana.

“Good, Cas and I just got married, again. Sixty years, huh? When was the last time you saw me, me?” Crowley shrugged.

“When you tried to kill Moose. He’s dead by the way. Natural causes. About ten years ago. He had a litter of little moose and a wife. Sam Singer became one of the best lawyers in history. You would’ve been proud, Squirrel. I kept tabs on him, made sure that everything with him was square, just like you asked.” Dean looked down at the broke floor below him. 

"Memories?” Crowley nodded.

“Sam Singer was an only child, orphaned at a very young age. I did what you asked, like I promised.” Dean shrugged.

“Good...and, uh...” Crowley knew.

“Feathers is great. He’s upstairs running Heaven and still believes that Metatron killed you. You do realize that he may believe that you’re dead but he won’t stop looking for you.” Dean knew that. He knew that world where he and Cas were together was just his mind trying to ignore the fact that he was still a demon. There was still some humanity left in him and that was the bit that got to live a life with Cas. He had been through the whole show once before and he was glad that he was getting another go at it. When he was there, he didn’t know that it wasn’t real but now that he was back, again, he knew. This is what was real. Dream Cas had said that loving him was real and it was. In any alternate universe that could exist, Cas would love Dean with all his being. Dean knew that Cas would accept him even now but he just wanted to go back to his other life, let the demon take charge again.

“Any way of knowing when I’ll be back? Or is this just a moment of lucidity that is fleeting?” The King of Hell shrugged.

“Mate, any time that you want to come back to this, you can. You don’t want to accept this life so you’ve made a new one. I get that. Demon you is great at his job but...the world needs Dean Winchester back. Cas deserves to know the truth. He’s nothing now, without you. I hate to say it but I miss what we used to have. Christ, I miss the bloody apocalypse. Everything was so much easier then. Let’s just hope that God pops ups sometime and sends you back to do this over. So you can create your dreamland for real because torturing the world isn’t as much fun without Moose, Squirrel and Feathers here to screw me over. Think about it, Dean. Till next time, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't real. None of it. I lied.


	26. Hello Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 June 2014: I deleted and rewrote what was chapters 26 & 27\. So, it'll make sense now! This is the updated version and I hope it makes more sense. I wrote the originals while I was half asleep and I was so confused too. I am so sorry. I hope that these are better! Enjoy!

Dean didn’t go back to his life with Cas. He missed the world that he had in his mind but he knew that it wasn’t real. He had let Sammy go through the rest of his life not knowing everything that they had done, that Dean ever existed. He gave his brother the ending that he deserved but Cas would never end and he needed to let his angel know the truth. Dean went to the place where it all began. The barn. The demon walked around it, seeing all the things that he and Bobby had put up. Of which none had worked because Cas was an angel and they didn’t know that they existed. Dean chuckled at the memory of first meeting Cas. He definitely did not miss what Cas used to be. The demon smiled and closed his eyes.

“Cas. I don’t even know if you can hear me. I hope that you’ve got your ears on. Please, Cas. I know it’s been a long time but I’m here now.” The demon heard the rustling sound that meant that an angel had appeared. Dean turned and saw Hannah, not Cas. Of course, Cas wouldn’t come to him...

“Winchester. Why do you want Castiel?” Dean looked at the straw covered floor.

“I was gone but now, I’m back for good and I need to talk to him.” Hannah laughed.

“Why would you think that an angel wants anything to do with a Knight of Hell? What gives you the right to be in the presence of any of the Heavenly Host? You are nothing.” Dean smiled and shook his head.

“I love him and he’s my family.” The angel snorted. “No. He is not your family. Castiel is your family. Cas is my family. I’m a demon now, yes. I left him because I couldn’t... I couldn’t do this. What I am is what has killed almost my entire family. How could he look at me? How can he now? I lived a a life with him. It wasn’t real but we were together. Just... Just tell him whatever. I wasted your time. He won’t want to see me. Just go.”

“Yeah, Hannah. Fly away.” Dean turned around and saw Gabriel.

“What the hell?” Gabriel smiled.

“Hey Deano. Good to see you too. So, did you learn your lesson?” Dean eyebrows furrowed.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” The archangel smiled.

“You really think that we’d let this all happen? Really? With how much Daddy loves you? Hell no. Dean, you’re the Righteous Man. None of this is real. You’re still ‘dead’ on your bed. Crowley is talking to you right now. You’re about to wake up.” Dean was so confused.

“What the fuck is real?” Gabriel chuckled.

“Kiddo, you’re seeing all of this because it could happen. You could do this or you could do your dreamworld for real. Everything in that fake reality, can be what happens for you. It’s your choice. You can run and end up here, talking to Hannah or you can blow up once and be with my baby bro forever. It’s your choice. Just make the right one.” Dean smiled.

“You know, I don’t hate you right now.” The archangel nodded.

“I know. Now, Dean, open your eyes and let’s go have a howl at that moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hopefully this is much better than the rubbish I lied again... I hated what I had written. I was going to fix it but none of it made sense. Does this because I don't know if it does... So, none of what you read was real. It was just showing Dean what could happen. What will he choose? You tell me. All my love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, the end. Promise.

The demon woke and saw Crowley, he was back in the bunker. Dean sighed in relief. He remembered everything.

“Hello, pet.” The demon laughed.

“Fuck off, Crowley. I don’t belong to you.” The King of Hell just smirked.

“Call Feathers, I’ll tell Moose.” Dean was surprised that Crowley just gave in. ‘Maybe Gabriel was right. Crowley had been super cool in dreamland.’ Crowley left to talk to Sam and Dean closed his eyes.

“I know you’re wings are gone, Cas but find a way to get your sweet ass down-”

“Hello Dean.” The demon stood up and walked over to his angel. He cupped Cas’ face and went for it. Their lips met and Cas didn’t kiss back... Dean stopped immediately.

“Oh...” Dean was extremely disappointed. “I’m so sorry... I thought-” Cas grabbed the demon’s head and brought their lips back together.

“Thank my Father.” Dean chuckled.

“I love you too, man.” The angel’s eyes grew wide with shock.

“I love you.” Dean smiled.

“I know.”

 

 

_Two weeks later._

 

 

Dean woke and kissed the naked chest beneath him. The skin was too warm. The demon smiled and yelled for Sam.

“Sammy, go. We’ll be fine. Come back in like an hour.” Sam was lost.

“Cas is burning out! You’re not going to sur-” Dean cocked his head to the side, he had told Sam everything that had happened.

“I love you, Sammy. Go. If this doesn’t work out, make your own way. Seriously this time. Be happy. I love you now go.” The two hugged and Dean went back to his angel. “It’s okay, Cas. I’m here and I’m never leaving you.” He kissed his angel’s lips. “I take you to be my husband in the eyes of God.” Cas gasped for air and tried to smile. ‘Just like before,’ Dean thought. “You have been my only love and I give myself to you wholly for the rest of eternity. You are mine and I am yours. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I love you.” Even if in reality they were going to actually die, Dean was happy. He at least got this. This was the only thing that he wanted, his last moments with his soul-mate.

“My... Righteous Man. From now until...” The angel was struggled but Dean knew that this was it. “Eternity. In the eyes of my Father.” The angel smiled. “My husband. My love. My everything. I love you.”

“The end.” Dean kissed his angel for the last time and felt nothing but the burning.

 

 

_Six years later_

 

 

“I don’t want to go to Uncle Sam and Aunt Maggie’s, Papa!” Robert ‘Bobby’ Kevin Winchester cried to his father. Bobby always threw a fit when he, his brother, Gabriel Balthazar, and his sister, Mary Ellen, had to go to Uncle Sam’s. He was almost five and super attached to his father. Cas shook his head and chuckled.

“You have to squirt! Papa and I have to work today. Remember what we talked about? It’s one Saturday a month.” Dean ruffled the boy’s blonde hair. The little boy looked so much like Dean. Dean had always been happy that they used surrogates but he was also happy that they adopted Gabriel. “All right, troops! Who’s ready to go play at Uncle Sam’s giant house?” The three children cheered.

Sam and his wife, Maggie, lived in the bunker still. They had met when Sam was hunting a vamp four years ago. Sam and Maggie still hunted but took a step back when they had their daughter, Jessica Mary, a year back. Dean and Cas moved out of the bunker shortly after they married. Dean got a job as a mechanic and Cas worked at the local library. They became the new ‘Bobby’ and helped hunters but rarely hunted themselves. Gabriel and Crowley were a regular sight at their house, their children believing both were their uncles, which Crowley loved. It didn’t happen exactly as it had in the dreamland but Dean didn’t care. He hadn’t thought about his fake reality in years. He was happy with his family. He kissed his husband and pushed back the thoughts of the past and smiled at the reality around him.

 

 

_Thirty-six years later than that._

 

 

Dean died in his sleep, painlessly. Cas woke to find him dead but saw Dean’s ghost in front of him. Of course Dean would figure out how to break through the veil that quickly. It made Cas chuckle. They had a wonderful life together. Gabriel appeared. “Wanna come too, baby bro?” Cas looked to his husband’s ghost and smiled. “Of course.” Gabriel took both their souls to Heaven where they shared a paradise. It was their wedding day, every day for the rest of eternity.

 

 

_The story of 'The Righteous Man and the Fallen Angel' has ended on Earth but continues forever in the Heavens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was a decent ending. I just jumped around and did what I did. I hope that you enjoyed it! I never thought that anyone would read this. Just thank you. I hope that you enjoyed it. I started writing this because I was really depressed at some news that I received about my health and the fact that anyone read this has really helped lift my spirits. I know that it wasn't that good and stupid confusing for a hot minute. I hope that this was a good journey for you. I sincerely enjoyed writing it! I definitely want to write more fanfics but I think that I'll stay in alternate universes so I can mess with things more. :) 
> 
> Again, thank you to anyone who made it to this ending. Let me know what you think! It's okay if you hated it. It happens. 
> 
> All my love.


End file.
